


Если выживем — обручимся!

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: Немного об обещаниях, свадьбах и взамопонимании.





	Если выживем — обручимся!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ann2608

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что если мы выживем на Брослин, ты познакомишь меня со своими родителями? — бросил через плечо Магнус.  
— Помню, — кивнул Алек, отправляя одну из последних стрел точно в раззявленную пасть приближающегося демона амбисфена.   
— Если выживем и сейчас — обручимся!

***

— Нет, — выдохнул Алек. — Ты шутишь!  
Магнус оскорбленно вскинул брови.  
— Ты же шутишь? — с надеждой переспросил Алек.  
— Нет, — неожиданно холодно ответил тот. — Но если ты считаешь это шуткой, мы можем никогда не возвращаться к этой теме.  
Магнус сделал несколько шагов по комнате, перед креслом, в котором сидел Алек, развел руками, добавил не без иронии:  
— И в самом деле, как я мог об этом подумать? Ты всего лишь собирался прожить со мной всю жизнь, притащил сюда гору своего оружия, стал частью моей жизни…  
— Королева трагедии, — вздохнул Алек. — Примадонна…  
Магнус скрестил руки на груди.  
— Пусть так. Но тогда не обвиняй меня впредь в том, что ты для меня лишь один из любовников. Я сделал попытку пойти дальше. Ты — отказался.  
— Я не отказался!  
— Но и не согласился, — резко сказал Магнус. — Хотя я рассчитывал, что ты с восторгом кинешься мне на шею.  
— Магнус, я не девочка из аниме, — укоряюще заметил Алек, пытаясь спрятать за мрачной миной серьезное беспокойство. Как ни крути, Магнус был прав — в глубине души Алек мечтал о таком предложении. Но в глубине души он также мечтал о личном бассейне с дельфинами — и потому понимал, что не всякие мечты следует воплощать в жизнь. — Прости, это… — Алек сглотнул ком в горле, — слишком важно, чтобы шутить этим.  
— А я и не шучу, — уже мягче произнес Магнус. Он устроился на подлокотнике кресла и приподнял за подбородок лицо Алека. — Что тебя беспокоит? Что кто-то будет смеяться? Плевать на них — мы живем своей жизнью так, как мы хотим, а не так, как правильно с чужой точки зрения. Или дело не в этом? Ты не хочешь давать обещаний?  
— Нет! — Алек даже удивился, насколько болезненно царапнуло его это предположение. — Я готов, просто… Мы не можем обручиться по традиции сумеречных охотников…  
— Если бы мы бесконечно следовали традициям сумеречных охотников, — мягко оборвал его Магнус. — Ты должен был бы сейчас душить меня вместо того, чтобы решать, кто будет в платье…  
— В платье?!  
Магнус расхохотался.  
— Я знал, что ты купишься… В самом деле, Александр, в мире существуют не только сумеречные охотники, миллионы примитивных женятся без рун, и это не мешает им жить долго и счастливо…  
— Долго и счастливо? — фыркнул Алек. — Ты насмотрелся Диснея?  
— Дисней не так уж и плох, — заметил Магнус. — Особенно учитывая, что с ним тебя познакомил я…  
Алек толкнул его локтем в бок.  
— Когда ты сердишься, ты похож на Даффи Дакка, — добавил тот.  
Алек толкнул Магнуса еще раз, засмеялся.  
— Неправда!  
— Правда. Ты шипишь, как он.  
— Прекрасно, — язвительно произнес Алек. — Ты хочешь обручиться с сердитой уткой.  
— Может я об этом всю жизнь мечтал? — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Соглашайся… два раза предлагать не стану.  
Алек посмотрел на него с грустью.  
— Кто нам позволит?  
— А кто нам запретит?  
— Ты с ума сошел, — вздохнул Алек.  
— Возможно, — согласился Магнус, наклоняясь, чтобы его поцеловать. — Просто скажи «да», чертов упрямец.  
Алек обреченно посмотрел ему в глаза. Был ли смысл спорить?  
— Да, — кивнул он. — Только не смей называть меня Даффи!  
— Но ты похож…  
— Нет!  
— Да.  
— Нет!  
— Да!  
— Хватит!  
— Кря…  
— Магнус!  
— Кря… ай, Александр!.. Ты и щиплешься, как утка!

***

— Да вы шутите! — воскликнул Джейс.  
Алек многозначительно посмотрел на Магнуса. «Убедился?» — говорил его взгляд.  
«В вас пропал дух авантюризма!» — также взглядом ответил ему тот.  
Джейс, Клэри и Изабель выглядели по-настоящему изумленными. Джейс так вообще перевернул на себя кофе. Спокойно отреагировал только Саймон.  
— А что такого? — удивленно посмотрел он на Джейса. — Я вообще поражаюсь, как они до сих пор этого не сделали…  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — приподняла бровь Изабель.  
— Вообще-то однополые браки уже несколько лет регистрируют, — пожал плечами Саймон. — Правда, вам для этого надо будет махнуть в другой штат…  
— Однополые браки? — недоверчиво переспросил Алек.  
— Ну да…  
— Я же говорил — было бы только желание, а способ найдется! — Магнус хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Не могу поверить! — возмутился Алек. — Примитивные пришли к этому раньше, чем мы!  
— Не обижайся, но вы достаточно… — Саймон вовремя поправился. — Консервативны!  
— О, Саймон, — после Эдома Магнус наконец-то соизволил запомнить его имя. — Ты просто не представляешь, насколько Конклав ограничен. Вот, помню, было время…  
— Да в Конклаве сидят одни придурки, это давно известно! — перебил его Джейс. — Но не о них речь… То есть Магнус с Алеком могут вот так запросто пойти и обручиться?!  
— Ну да, — кивнула Клэри. — Если у них есть паспорта…  
— А у вас есть паспорта? — Саймон в свою очередь изумленно уставился на Алека.  
— Ну конечно у нас есть паспорта, — фыркнул тот. — Ты же не думаешь, что мы храним деньги в чулке под кроватью, и моя карточка работает от специальной руны, заблаговременно придуманной ангелом Разиэлем?  
— У меня даже права есть! — похвастался Магнус. — Правда, я иногда забываю поправить там дату своего рождения, и поэтому случаются казусы…  
— Ну вот… достаточно обратиться в муниципалитет, и вас зарегистрируют. А если нет, вы можете махнуть в Вегас, Магнус переоденется в платье — дел-то, и вас поженят, как обычную пару…  
— Вот мы и определились, кто будет в платье! — объявил Магнус.  
— Никаких платьев! — простонал Алек.  
— Не будь таким сердитым, Даффи, — рассмеялся Магнус.  
— Почему Даффи? — заинтересовался Саймон. — Магнус забыл и твое имя?  
— Он сказал, что когда сержусь, я похож на утенка из мультфильма, — смущенно признался Алек.  
Клэри тут же закивала, а Джейс поморщился.  
— Терпеть не могу уток!  
— О, вот почему у вас не сложилось? — пропел Магнус, обнимая Алека за плечи.  
— Я всегда могу передумать, — ехидно добавил Джейс.  
— А я нет, — отрезал Алек. — И давайте закроем вопрос уток.  
— Кря, — покладисто кивнул Магнус.  
— Если я услышу еще одно «Кря»…  
Кря! — немедленно сказали Джейс, Клэри, Саймон и Изабель. Магнус широко улыбнулся:  
— А я смог промолчать!  
Изабель рассерженно фыркнула:  
— Да зачем вам вообще нужны эти тонкости? Вы бы еще по традициям Гвинеи-Бисау обручились! Если вам хочется свадьбу и хочется обручиться, то устройте праздник и обменяйтесь кольцами…  
— И фамилиями, — заухмылялся Саймон.  
— Хм, — Магнус задумчиво посмотрел на Алека. — Твоя сестра все-таки потрясающе рациональна… и Стюарт тоже. Хочешь взять мою фамилию, дорогой?  
— Да, дорогой, — поддразнивая, влез Джейс. — Возьмешь фамилию мужа?  
— Ты сначала со своей определись, — не моргнув, осадил его Алек, и Джейс с Клэри изумленно переглянулись. Раньше Алек настолько явно не защищал ни себя, ни Магнуса от подколок Джейса. Изабель понимающе улыбнулась:  
— По-моему, Бейн-Лайтвуд отлично звучит.  
И Алек впервые за вечер понял, что, кажется, их поддержали.

***

К удивлению Алека, самое сложное, что требовалось от него в подготовке к свадьбе — согласиться участвовать в этом безобразии. Ну, то есть, торжестве. Магнус и Изабель нашли общий язык, и как-то совершенно незаметно оттеснили его от решения большей части вопросов. Правда, периодически в квартире появлялись результаты их деятельности. Однажды Алек пришел домой и обнаружил шестнадцать многоярусных тортов, слегка пощипанных Магнусом.  
— Что это?! — поразился он.  
— Присоединяйся, дорогой! — радушно пригласил Магнус, указав лопаткой на торт. — Тебе шоколадный или вишневый? У вишневого крем вкуснее, но шоколадный красивее.  
Он посмотрел на изменившееся лицо Алека и счел нужным пояснить:  
— Мы с Изабель не смогли выбрать один. Я взял их домой подумать…  
— А не лопнешь, если столько…думать? — скептически уточнил Алек.  
Магнус задумчиво окинул взглядом шеренгу тортов.  
— Ну, ты же всегда поможешь мне скинуть лишний вес… а я тебе…  
Алек вздохнул и потребовал себе кусок шоколадного.  
Через пару дней они выбирали вино, и это вылилось в отличную репетицию первой брачной ночи. Правда, на столе, и наутро они оба не могли вспомнить, какое вино выбрали. Поэтому взяли то, что еще осталось на дне бутылок.  
Периодически в квартире появлялись новые тарелки, бокалы, затейливо сложенные салфетки, и Алек начал подозревать, что Магнус и Изабель просто узнают его мнение исподтишка.  
— Тарталетки с икрой или креветками? — спрашивал посреди ужина Магнус, и Алек терялся, не зная, что ответить. — Драпировки красные или золотые?  
Изабель звонила теперь каждый вечер, но не Алеку, а Магнусу, и они подолгу обсуждали понятные только им детали.  
А однажды Алек вернулся домой с рейда и зашелся в кашле. Как оказалось — Изабель забыла предупредить Магнуса об аллергии Алека на цветочную пыльцу. Магнус одним жестом заставил все вазоны исчезнуть, и пообещал Алеку, что цветы будут только искусственные.  
— Если бы я знал, что с этим столько забот — я бы в жизни не согласился! — пожаловался потом Алек Джейсу. И тот, к удивлению Алека, не стал ерничать, а понимающе кивнул.  
— Клэри намекает, что нам тоже пора…  
Алек сочувственно похлопал его по спине.  
Впрочем, все это было цветочками. Чего Алек боялся всерьез — так это сказать о свадьбе родителям. И дело было не в том, что ему было нужно их разрешение — Алеку давно это не требовалось, но он не хотел увидеть их разочарование из-за того, что их сын опять совершает странные поступки…  
Получилось все наполовину так, как ожидал Алек. Мариса, к его удивлению, недовольства не показала, даже поздравила Алека и предложила помощь в подготовке свадьбы. А вот отец…  
— Хорошие сумеречные охотники не заключают браков с нежитью, — были его единственные слова за вечер.  
— Значит, я — плохой сумеречный охотник, — ответил ему Алек.  
Но Роберт был неправ. И когда Магнус все-таки уговорил Алека встретиться с Джи Пенхоллоу, та подтвердила — запретов нет.  
— Ну, за исключением того, что вы оба мужчины, — уточнила она.  
— Возможно, — Магнус чуть улыбнулся Джи, — то, что мы немного поучаствовали в спасении мира от Джонатана Моргенштерна, могло бы дать нам шанс в решении нашего вопроса… Конечно, в исключительном случае…  
— Полагаю, Конклав это учтет, — кивнула Джи и добавила уже серьезно. — Раз я не могу сделать этого для своей дочери, я думаю, она будет рада, если хотя бы вам позволят жить так, как вы хотите…  
— Они не позволят, — сказал Алек, едва они вышли за дверь. — Можно не мечтать.  
Магнус притянул его к себе и молча обнял одной рукой за плечи.  
— Глупо было даже начинать этот разговор, — не успокаивался Алек.  
Магнус поцеловал его в висок.  
— Мы ничего не потеряли и ничего не потеряем.  
— Да просто… — Алек вспыхнул, не зная, как сказать Магнусу, что боится отказа не из-за запрета, а из-за того, что Магнуса опять смешают с грязью, показав, что нефилимы не опускаются до желаний нежити. — Ладно… посмотрим.  
Вечером того же дня Алек сидел, подбрасывая на ладони кольцо. Магнус оторвался от очередного списка, и зачарованно уставился на то, как кольцо взлетает под потолок, а потом исчезает в кулаке Алека.  
— Новый способ победить демонов? — спросил он. — Отвлечь их внимание?  
— Нет, — нахмурившись, ответил Алек, а потом подошел к нему, сел на подлокотник кресла и потребовал:  
— Дай-ка руку.  
Магнус озадаченно протянул правую. Алек хмыкнул и, взяв его за левую, надел кольцо на свободный от перстней безымянный палец.  
— Велико, — разочарованно сказал Магнус. — Дорогой, это же не обязательно… Кольцо Лайтвудов… а мне нечего тебе дать, у меня нет фамильного кольца, ты же знаешь, мой отец не оставил мне ничего кроме колдовской метки…  
— Неважно, — отрывисто сказал Алек. — Оно все равно старое. И тебе не идет.  
Он снял его с пальца Магнуса и сунул в карман.  
А на следующий день принес два простых серебряных кольца.  
— Начнем с новыми, — сказал он, надевая меньшее на палец Магнуса. — Вот теперь впору.

***

Ответа от Конклава не было. Алек старался, как мог, но раздражение закипало в нем, грозя прорваться наружу.  
Магнус и Изабель спорили из-за рассадки гостей — Алек думал, что никто не выскажется против решения Конклава и не придет на свадьбу.  
Магнус и Изабель выбирали один из двенадцати отелей, где можно было бы разместиться шумной и громкой компанией — Алек уходил в спальню, стараясь не представлять, как это все будет выглядеть: цветы, драпировки, торт с двумя мужскими фигурками и пустой зал.  
Магнус и Изабель обсуждали наряд подружек жениха и спорили, уместно ли выбирать синий цвет, приглашая Катарину — а Алек думал, как Магнус переживет этот день, после стольких хлопот, если не придет даже она?  
Магнус и Изабель…  
Да почему бы Магнусу и Изабель самим не пожениться, если они так легко находят общий язык?! Конклаву на это нечего было бы даже возразить!  
Алек готов был взорваться из-за какого-то пустяка. Но Магнус протянул ему письмо, и Алеку понадобилось перечитать его трижды, чтобы поверить своим глазам — Конклав, это сборище ретроградов, действительно разрешил им сочетаться браком.  
— Ну, если ты передумаешь, — осторожно заметил Магнус, — думаю, мы можем попросить их запретить обратно…

***

Утром перед свадьбой их с Магнусом принесли домой в бесчувственном виде, как два полена. Мальчишник удался у обоих. Катарина с Изабель, подоспевшие ближе к часу Икс, ругали их, на чем свет стоит, хлопоча вокруг, одна — с заклинаниями, вторая — со стило. Способности к подниманию бесчувственных тел у обеих оказались хорошими. Через несколько минут тела даже устыдились, а потом сломя голову кинулись умываться, одеваться и собираться.  
— Не дергайся, дорогой, иначе я тебя задушу, — сказал Магнус, завязывая Алеку галстук.  
— Это бы многое решило, — нервно ответил тот.  
— Ой, брось! — Изабель чмокнула его в щеку и тут же принялась яростно стирать с нее помаду. — Я и не мечтала попасть на твою свадьбу!  
— А чтобы еще и руководить ею… — понимающе пробормотал Магнус, поправляя узел галстука на шее Алека.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась та. — Вы бы без меня и с половиной задач не справились! Или поубивали бы друг друга…  
Алек с Магнусом переглянулись.  
— Неправда!  
— Правда-правда. Магнус хотел ехать в Институт в свадебной карете, — наябедничала Изабель. — Ты бы согласился?  
— Нет!  
— Но попробовать-то стоило? — философски заметил Магнус.  
— А почему в Институт? — опомнился Алек.  
— Потому что, дорогой, — безмятежно сказал Магнус, завязывая галстук уже себе, — это твой дом, и правильнее будет, если мы обручимся там.  
Изабель, с несвойственной ей деликатностью, отошла к окну.  
— Ты же хотел праздник до небес… — тихо сказал Алек.  
— А ты хочешь тихую семейную церемонию с самыми близкими, — Магнус подошел ближе и поцеловал его в висок. — Так будет правильнее…  
Он еще раз поцеловал Алека и добавил со смехом:  
— К тому же, праздник до небес все равно будет, просто чуть позже!  
Изабель повернулась к ним:  
— Хватит нежничать, голубки! Машина приехала, спускаемся бегом!

***

Джейс ждал их возле ворот.  
— Ну, наконец-то! Джи давно в Святилище, все вас ждут!  
— А отец? — против воли вырвалось у Алека.  
Джейс кивнул и подтолкнул его в спину.  
— Пришел-пришел, идите уже, сколько можно тянуть?!  
Святилище было убрано в золотых и красных цветах, торжественных и для нефилимов, и для магов.  
— Надо было прийти в мантиях! — шепнул Магнус Алеку. — Сошло бы за платья!  
Алек фыркнул, от замечания Магнуса его перестало нервно потряхивать, и он смог оглядеться по сторонам. Действительно, в зале были только близкие. Мать и отец Алека: Мариса растрогана, отец — серьезен. Взволнованная Изабель под руку с Саймоном, подмигнувшим Алеку и показавшим ему большой палец. Привычно ухмыляющийся Джейс с радостно улыбающейся Клэри. Всегда спокойная Катарина. И Джи Пэнхоллоу в мантии Консула за импровизированным алтарем.  
— Это важный день, — сказала она. — Не только для вас, но и для всех, кто не боится добиваться того, что для него по-настоящему важно… По трудному пути, проложенному одним, смогут пройти другие, и я надеюсь, что рано или поздно ваш пример поможет что-то изменить в мире.  
Алек понял, что говорит она не только об абстрактных людях. Джи думала о дочери, уехавшей за Хеленой Блэкторн на остров Врангеля. О том, что не смогла сделать для них ничего. И, что, может быть, Конклав когда-нибудь начнет идти на уступки не только для тех, кто спасает этот самый мир.  
— Я рада и польщена, что именно меня пригласили засвидетельствовать это событие, и я надеюсь, что ваш брак будет долгим и крепким, — добавила Джи с улыбкой. — Обменяетесь клятвами? — спросила она.  
И Алек с ужасом понял, что не знает, что сказать, потому что не говорить же Магнусу слова ритуальной свадебной клятвы нефилимов…  
— Ну, — тот сжал его руку, и Алеку на секунду показалось, что Магнус тоже растерян. — Я могу поклясться быть умеренным в косметике и…не играть на экзотических музыкальных инструментах… А еще я могу пообещать тебе, — он посмотрел Алеку в глаза, — что я всегда буду с тобой и не променяю тебя ни на кого другого… и даже не буду устраивать вечеринки слишком часто!.. и ты всегда можешь быть уверен, что я люблю тебя.  
Алек сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. Магнусу легко было с внешними проявлениями любви, он, не стесняясь, обнимал его и целовал на глазах у других, но говорить о своих чувствах при посторонних — это все-таки было не в его характере.  
— Я всегда в этом уверен, — ответил он ему. Надо было сказать что-то еще, пообещать что-то, чтобы Магнус знал — Алек любит его также сильно, но… Алек понял — он знает это и так. — Я всегда буду с тобой, — пообещал он, понимая, что это единственное, чего Магнус может хотеть. — Всегда.

***

Это все было из-за вина — не то, чтобы оно было особенно крепким, или Алек много выпил. Просто с этим конкретным вином у него ассоциировались вполне определенные воспоминания о том, как они с Магнусом его выбирали. К тому же, последний бросал на Алека настолько откровенные голодные взгляды, словно они не одну ночь провели порознь, а не виделись неделями. В общем, когда Магнус в очередной раз притянул его к себе, обнимая сзади и слегка поглаживая его живот кончиками пальцев, Алек внутренне сдался, только буркнул раздраженно:  
— Прямо дотерпеть пару часов не можешь?  
— Смирись, дорогой, для тебя наступили скучные будни с обязанностью отдачи супружеского долга, — не удержался Магнус, легко целуя его в щеку.  
— Я знал, что ты теперь этим будешь пользоваться, — стоически выдохнул Алек. — Но не здесь же...  
Магнус обвел окружающих их гостей медленным и задумчивым взглядом, протянул нарочито серьезно:  
— Знаешь ли ты, что у некоторых народов есть традиция подглядывать за молодоженами в первую брачную ночь? Так что это упростило бы…  
Алек пихнул его локтем, и Магнус рассмеялся, не договорив.  
— Третий этаж, вторая дверь справа, — прошептал он на ухо Алеку, и в окне указанной комнаты зажегся свет. Алек кивнул, сам не поняв, когда успел согласиться на очередную авантюру Магнуса:  
— Не иди сразу за мной, подожди минут пять, — добавил он, выпутываясь из его объятий.  
И направился к зданию отеля.

***

Алек слышал, как Магнус вошел в комнату, но не подал вида, продолжая смотреть в окно на веселящихся гостей. Тот обнял его сзади, сцепив руки у него на груди и положив подбородок ему на плечо. Алек накрыл его руки своими. Непривычно столкнулись обручальные кольца, пока непривычно — но так правильно. Алек перехватил ладонь Магнуса, поцеловал его пальцы, а потом словно разжалась какая-то пружина внутри него, что-то, подспудно не дававшее ему покоя, отпустило наконец.  
— Прости, меня перехватили, но я примчался, как только смог, — прошептал тот ему на ухо, и тут же нежно поцеловал в шею над воротником рубашки.  
Алек развернулся в кольце рук, притянул его ближе, поцеловал с едва сдерживаемым желанием.  
Магнус вдруг отстранился.  
— Что? — посмотрел на него Алек.  
— Наконец-то я доберусь до твоей невинности! Мва-ха-ха! — злодейский хохот Магнусу определенно удался, но Алек только фыркнул скептически:  
— Ты с этой фразой запоздал года на полтора...  
— Это детали.  
Магнус прижался к Алеку всем телом, обхватил ладонями его лицо, поцеловал жадно и собственнически. Потом коснулся губами его виска, щеки, принялся покрывать его лицо беспорядочными поцелуями, жарко шепнул на ухо: «Мой».  
Алек ослабил на нем галстук, быстро расстегнул пуговицы рубашки и запустил под нее руки, одновременно прикусывая кожу на ключице Магнуса и оставляя на ней метку.  
— У нас пятнадцать минут, не больше, — шепотом предупредил его Магнус. — Изабель пригрозила, что если мы не придем разрезать торт, она нас найдет и лично притащит за уши. А твоя сестра умеет держать слово.  
— Мы успеем, — выдохнул Алек, расстегивая брюки Магнуса и дразня его член через ткань белья. — Я уже хочу…  
Магнус впился ему в губы, придерживая за затылок и не давая отстраниться. Впрочем, Алеку и самому нравилось, когда Магнус целовал его так — ему вообще нравилось все, что тот делал, даже когда у них было мало времени.  
Магнус развернул его лицом к окну.  
— Следи, когда покажется Изабель…  
То, что это был только повод, Алек понял сразу. Магнус ловко спустил с него брюки, накрыл одной рукой член, другой слегка надавил на плечо, заставляя пригнуться.  
— Сладкий мой, ты же не хочешь, чтобы все видели твое лицо, когда я тебя возьму?  
— Так погаси… свет! — прошипел Алек, чувствуя в себе влажные прохладные пальцы Магнуса. — Смазку не забыл… а свет… О, Мммагнус…  
Магнус еще глубже толкнул пальцы и прошептал:  
— Я люблю тебя видеть…  
Алек застонал, прогибаясь и надеясь только на то, что никому из гостей не придет в голову заглядывать в окна третьего этажа.  
— Не тяни… не успеем…  
— Успеем, — Магнус нарочито медленно вытянул из него пальцы и также медленно погрузил обратно. — Пусть кто-то только попробует помешать мне…  
Он поцеловал его в шею, под линией остриженных перед свадьбой до приличной длины волос, и слегка прихватил зубами.  
— Мой…  
Алек закусил губу оттого, насколько это было чувствительно и чувственно.  
— Мой, — повторил Магнус и вошел в него одним толчком. Замер не двигаясь и вжимаясь в Алека, огладил напряженно выгнутую спину, и тот сам качнул бедрами, провоцируя и вынуждая его двигаться.  
Магнус сдавленно выдохнул, прошептал довольно:  
— Не терпится, дорогой?  
Прикусил его ухо, двинулся плавно и медленно, почти выходя из Алека, и тут же резко толкнулся обратно, и тот вскрикнул бы, не зажми Магнус ему рот ладонью. Алек в отместку впился в его пальцы зубами и услышал, как он зашипел. Магнус провел рукой ниже, к шее, подцепил наглухо застегнутый воротник рубашки, одновременно вбиваясь в него быстрее и глубже. Алек застонал, задыхаясь, и попытался одной рукой стянуть сдавливающий шею галстук, но узел никак не поддавался дрожащим пальцам, а вторая рука заскользила по подоконнику. Пришлось вцепиться в него обеими — но тут уже Магнус попросту сорвал с него галстук, дернул ворот рубашки в сторону, запуская под него горячие руки, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову и подставиться под поцелуи. Магнус, уже не сдерживаясь, размашисто двигался в нем, и ткань его не до конца спущенных брюк терлась о бедра Алека при каждом толчке. Тот только старался стонать не слишком громко, подмахивая и подаваясь назад, а Магнус задрал его рубашку к плечам, прижался обнаженной грудью к его спине. Алеку хватило нескольких движений его руки на члене, чтобы кончить, да и Магнус продержался ненамного дольше.

***

Оделись и привели костюмы в пристойный вид они за рекордное время — и как раз столкнулись с Изабель в дверях отеля. Та наградила их обоих подозрительными взглядами, но выговаривать не стала, просто потащила к только их дожидающемуся торту.  
Алек даже залюбовался им — торт стоил всех затраченных на его выбор усилий и был действительно впечатляющим. Вот только…  
— Разве на нем не должны были быть фигурки? — тронул он за рукав Магнуса, и тот повернулся к нему, нахмурившись:  
— Должны. И учитывая, что я видел твоего парабатай, крутившегося зачем-то на кухне минут двадцать назад…  
Алек не стал спрашивать, почему Магнуса тогда это не особенно заинтересовало. К тому же, он как раз заметил Джейса в компании Малкольма и Катарины. Это, может, и не было бы так подозрительно, если бы колдунья не схватила первого цепко за ухо, заставив нагнуться к себе и очевидно отчитывая его. Алек двинулся к ним, потянув за собой Магнуса.  
— … могла бы простить, будь это стоящая шутка, но то, что ты придумал — пошло и вульгарно! — Магнус тронул рассерженную подругу за плечо, и она обернулась, выпуская Джейса, который тут же принял независимый вид и осторожно попятился. Алек поймал его взгляд и вопросительно выгнул бровь, но тот ничего не ответил, только просигналил одними губами:  
— Врачи — страшные люди!  
И сбежал, пока Катарина не опомнилась.  
Она продемонстрировала Алеку с Магнусом то, во что Джейс с магической помощью Малкольма — «И его этот паршивец втравил, нашему Малкольму в жизни бы не пришло так подшучивать над вами!» — возмущенно говорила она — превратил фигурки с торта. Сами-то они не изменились, а вот то, что они делали было слишком близко к тому, чем недавно занимались Алек с Магнусом, и слишком далеко от того, что можно показать в приличном обществе.  
Магнус засмеялся и заставил фигурки исчезнуть. Алек подозревал — что оставил себе на память, но уточнять не стал.  
— Кому торт? — спросил он, взявшись за лопатку.

***

Домой возвращались уже под утро. И около двери в квартиру случилась непредвиденная заминка.  
— Магнус, это плохая идея! — отрезал Алек, как только понял, в чем заключается его очередная затея.  
— Дорогой, это традиция. Тебе, как сумеречному охотнику, должно быть знакомо и близко почитание установленных предками прааавил, — сорвался на последнем слове тот, попытавшись поймать Алека. Не тут-то было: Алек был настроен достаточно серьезно, так что Магнус не мог и надеяться спорить с ним в ловкости. Он не успел даже дернуться, как Алек оказался сзади, крепко обнимая его за талию.  
— Тогда настаиваю, чтобы это сделал я, — решительно заявил он, но Магнус, похоже, не собирался так легко сдаваться:  
— Я привел тебя в свой дом, все-таки, так что по традиции, это мое законное право — внести тебя в него на руках.  
— А я может всю жизнь мечтал об этом моменте?! — пафосно заявил Алек, пытаясь оторвать руки Магнуса от косяка. Магнус от смеха их даже разжал, и Алек схватил его в охапку.  
— А может, я тоже?! Я дольше ждал! — применил подлый прием Магнус.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты меня удержишь, — честно признался Алек, с тяжелым вздохом выпуская Магнуса из объятий.  
— Сладкий, если ты забыл, я — Верховный маг Бруклина и для меня не станет проблемой поднять на руки собственного мужа! — патетически начал Магнус, но ближе к концу фразы его голос приобрел настолько довольные мурчащие нотки, что Алек опять почти сдался. На самом деле, он не столько боялся, что Магнус уронит его, сколько того, что при этом пострадает сам — в крайнем случае, для Алека всегда оставался выход в виде Иратце, которым Магнус не смог бы воспользоваться.  
Так что Алек отвлек его, поцеловав, и Магнус осекся на середине фразы, отвечая. Алек отстранился и шагнул к двери, протянул ему руку ладонью вверх и замер.  
— Пойдем? — негромко спросил он с улыбкой.  
Магнус шагнул к нему, приняв его руку и переплетая их пальцы.  
Алек жил с Магнусом уже около года, и столько раз за это время Алек возвращался в эту квартиру, что почти привык считать ее и своей тоже.  
И сейчас, казалось, ничего не изменилось, и все же… Вместе с Магнусом Алек переступил порог дома — их дома. И это действительно многое меняло. 


End file.
